La Escuela de la hoja
by Agent Mako
Summary: Y pensar que, el día que Naruto pensaba que sería aburrido, se convertiría en uno de los más interesantes. Ese Jueves comenzó siendo aburrido, luego, se topó con un poco de suerte en el camino, y después, un gran susto lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero todo eso quedaría en el olvido por lo que sucedería después.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos. Este es mi primer Fic, un pequeño Naru-Hina. Una historia corta y espero que les parezca entretenida. Comenten todo lo que puedan porque quiero saber qué cosas puedo mejorar de mi estilo narrativo, agradezco cualquier consejo que puedan darme.

Y como es común por aquí: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Y así comienza otro día. El sol surgía detrás de una montaña y a medida que se elevaba, su resplandor cubría la ciudad. Un haz de luz se filtraba a través de la ventana de una habitación pequeña e iluminaba, cada vez más y más, a un cuerpo que reposaba sobre una cama. El haz de luz de extendió hasta llegar al rostro de un chico rubio, causando que este abriera sus ojos.

Aaaaahhhh. Jueves, definitivamente el día más aburrido de la semana y un recordatorio de que aún no es Viernes – Dijo Naruto con tono aburrido mientras frotaba sus ojos.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a prepararse algo para desayunar. Un vaso de leche y un pan tostado con algo de mantequilla es lo que comería mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua que había colocado en una olla.

 _A ver. No hay exámenes para hoy y lo único que debemos entregar es la tarea que nos asignó Iruka-sensei el Lunes. ¡Ja!, que bueno que la había terminado el Martes._ Pensó, mientras disfrutaba su desayuno. Al terminar, colocó el vaso en el fregadero y luego comenzó a verter algunos vegetales, algo de carne y unos fideos en el agua hirviendo. Mientras esperaba a que su comida estuviera lista, fue a cambiarse de ropa. Se deshizo de su pijama se vistió con unos pantalones azules y una camisa de color blanco con una insignia de color verde con forma de hoja a la altura del pecho en la parte izquierda de la camisa.

Bien, ya está listo. – Dijo, con ánimo. Tomó la olla y vertió su contenido en un recipiente de plástico. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la estación del tren.

Que tengas un buen día en la escuela, Naruto. – Dijo cortésmente un señor mientras salía de una casa mientras Naruto se dirigía a la estación del tren.

Muchas gracias, señor. También le deseo un buen día. – Devolvió Naruto el saludo.

Cinco minutos a pié es lo que le tomaba llegar a la estación y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar el tren porque este acababa de llegar, y lo que es mejor, habían pocas persona en el lugar, así que no tuvo ningún problema para entrar al tren.

Bien, creo que hoy llegaré temprano. – Se dijo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sólo le tomaba 10 minutos en el tren para llegar a su destino, pero a veces se tardaba casi hasta veinte cuando tenía que esperar por el tren, y sin mencionar el tumulto que se formaba para entrar.

Comencé el día con mucha suerte. Aunque habría sido útil si tuviera algún compromiso importante en la escuela. Que desperdicio. – Se dijo con algo de decepción. – La suerte de hoy no me servirá para nada. Gracias Jueves. Pero al menos hoy puedo estar sentado en el tren.

Primera parada. Las puertas se abrieron, muy pocas personas se bajaron y casi la misma cantidad ingresó al tren. Entre las personas que subieron al tren pudo ver a su amigo Sasuke junto con su hermano Itachi. Sasuke e Itachi pudieron ver a Naruto y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba.

Buenos días, perdedor. – Dijo Sasuke para molestarlo un poco.

¡Oye!. – Protestó Naruto

Sasuke, por favor, no te comportes así. – Le replicó Itachi. – Buenos días, Naruto.

Buenos días, Itachi. Espero que Sasuke logre de aprender de tus buenos modales algún día.

Sabes que sólo bromeo. – Dijo Sasuke. Y que al ser un joven muy orgulloso y serio, esa era su manera de decir "lo siento".

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto para hablar mientras llegaban su destino. Cada vez que el tren hacía una parada, ambos observaban las puertas del tren para ver si alguno de sus amigos entraba al mismo vagón que ellos, pero eso no sucedió. Sasuke se mostraba un más interesado que Naruto cuando observaban las puertas, y cuando Naruto notó esto, le dijo:

¿Esperas ver a tu novia, Sasuke? ¿No puedes soportar que esté lejos de ti? – Dijo Naruto para tratar de molestar a Sasuke, el cual se sonrojó un poco al escuchar a Naruto.

No fastidies, perdedor. – En un intento de evitar que Naruto continuara con la broma. Itachi no pudo ignorar el comentario y soltó una pequeña risa.

Je,je. Parace que así es, Naruto. Se puede notar el brillo en sus ojos. – Bromeó Itachi para seguirle el juego a Naruto y el rubio comenzó a reír por el comentario de Itachi. Generalmente, Itachi se comportaba de una forma muy seria y tenía la apariencia de un adulto maduro, pero a veces decía algunos chistes o comentarios graciosos, los cuales sonaban mejor debido a su apariencia y comportamiento de hombre educado.

¡Grandioso!, ahora mi hermano apoya a Naruto con sus chistes. – Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo y resignación.

Está bien, Sasuke. Es solo que luces un poco extraño cuando observas las puertas esperando a que Sakura suba al tren. Te ves de una manera que no es propia de tu conducta calmada y despreocupada. Tal vez Sakura que te ha hipnotizado, je, je. – Dijo Itachi para continuar con el chiste, y esto hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara de nuevo.

Muy bien, chicos. Que tengan un buen día. –Dijo Itachi cuando el tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación.– Nos veremos después.

Que tengas un buen día, Itachi. – Se despidió Naruto.

Adios, hermano. – Dijo Sasuke.

Itachi bajó del tren para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Oye, ¿estás preparado para el examen de hoy? – Le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

¿Qué? – Gritó Naruto asustado y con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlo. – Lo olvidé.

¡Ja, ja , ja, ja, ja, ja! Deberías ver tu cara. – Dijo Sasuke. – _"Olvidé que había un examen. Voy a reprobar"._ ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Idiota. – Le respondió Naruto con molestio y alivio.

Está bien, está bien. Pero hablando enserio, ¿hiciste la tarea que nos asignó Iruka-sensei?. – Preguntó Sasuke con más seriedad.

Sí. La terminé el Martes. ¿No te parece extraño que nos asignara algo muy sencillo? – Respondió Naruto un poco extrañado.

Sí. Resolver algunos ejercicios y explicarlos frente a todos hoy en la clase.

¿Qué? ¿Explicarlos? – Naruto gritó de nuevo y su rostro volvió a dibujar un semblante de preocupación.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Qué fácil es esto. – Su burló Sasuke.

¡Ya basta, Sasuke! – le gritó Naruto causando que, de nuevo, las personas voltearan a verlos.

Está bien. – Dijo Sasuke regresando a su actitud calmada. – Creo que hoy será un día muy aburrido.

Dímelo a mí. – Afirmó Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos. Continúo con mi Fic de "La Escuela de la hoja". Me tardé al subir el capítulo porque estaba indeciso con algunos detalles. Espero que les guste y sigo aguardando comentários.

Y una vez más: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 2

El tren finalmente llegó al destino de los dos chicos. Ambos bajaron del tren para dirigirse a su escuela y mientras caminaban se iban encontrando a más de sus amigos. La primera que se unió a ellos fue Sakura, quien se dirigió a hacia Sasuke para saludarlo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola, lindo... – Dijo alegremente para luego darle un beso a Sasuke. Después se dirigió a Naruto. – ¿Cómo estás, Naruto?

Hola Sakura. – Respondió haciendo notar su incomodidad. – ¿Podrías hacer eso cuando estén en privado?

No estoy haciendo nada malo, Naruto. – Respondió Sakura ante el comentario de Naruto.

Lo sé. Es sólo que... – Naruto demostró aún más incomodidad.

Lo siento, Naruto. – Se disculpó Sasuke. – Lamento que te hagamos sentir incómodo, pero lo entenderás cuando tengas novia.

Yo creí que ya estarías saliendo con...

¡Shhh! – Dijo Sasuke súbitamente, interrumpiéndola.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Los cuestionó Naruto ansiosamente, deseando que le respondieran.

Eeeh... Nada, Naruto. – Dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa y esperando a que Naruto olvidara el tema. – No es nada.

Pero sí era algo. Sakura y Sasuke sabían quién está enamorada de Naruto. En realidad, casi todos sus amigos lo sabían, pero nadie quería decirle nada. Por más cabeza hueca que fuera, Naruto debía descubrirlo por sí mismo.

¡Vamos! ¡Díganme! – Insistió Naruto.

No es nada, Naruto, de verdad. Sólo olvídalo. – Reafirmó Sakura

 _Sé que me están ocultando algo, pero no van a decirme._ – Pensó, y decidió no seguir preguntándoles, así que se dispuso olvidarse del asunto. Al menos por el momento. Un instante después se encontraron con sus amigos Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, y Sai.

¿A ti también, Naruto? – Dijo Shikamaru mostrando una sensación de fastidio e incomodidad, mientras aparecía a un lado de Naruto. – Chōji y yo apenas llevamos cinco minutos caminando y parece una eternidad con ellos haciendo eso. – Señaló a hacia atrás con el pulgar a Ino y Sai, quienes mostraban un comportamiento similar al de Sakura y Sasuke.

¡Muy buenos días, amigos! – Saludó Chōji alegremente.

Buenos días, Chōji, Shikamaru; y, cuando tengan tiempo, Ino y Sai. – Dijo Naruto en un intento de llamar la atención de los tortolitos, pero fue inútil. Luego se encontraron a más de sus amigos: Kiba, Shino, el enérgico Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji y Hinata.

Luego de saludarse, Neji volteó hacia Hinata. – Vamos, entrégaselo. – El rostro de Hinata enrojeció y comenzó a temblar. – Vamos, Hinata. Tu puedes. – La animó Neji.

Hinata tenía una pequeña bolsita de papel en las manos, la cual sujetaba frente a su rostro como si se escondiera de algo. – Na... Na... Naruto. Traje esto... para ti. – Ofreciéndole la bolsita a Naruto.

¿Mm? ¿De qué se trata, Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto.

S... son panecillos dulces. Los... hice yo misma... – Hinata bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mantener su mirada con la de Naruto. – Es... espero que te gusten.

Naruto tomó la bolsita y sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Wao! ¡Gracias, Hinata, de veras! Los guardaré para la comida y quiero que me acompañes para comerlos juntos.

Hinata dio un pequeño saltito por el comentario de Naruto, que la había tomado por sorpresa. – ¿ _Comer con Naruto?._ – Pensó. – N... no, está bien. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?._

¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Quiero que me acompañes!

 _¡Vamos! Dile que sí._ – Se alentó a sí misma. – E... está bien, Naruto. Comeremos juntos. – El comentario de Hinata fue demasiado para sí misma que no pudo evitar la ráfaga rojiza que se extendió por todo su rostro.

El resto de sus compañeros no se atrevían a intervenir en la escena, de hecho, la estaban disfrutando. Hinata, finalmente con el valor de confesarle a Naruto lo que sentía; y Naruto, comprendiendo, aparentemente, lo que todos ya sabían.

Las chicas rodearon a Hinata para felicitarla discretamente, y también querían alejarla un poco de la tensión del momento y evitar que se desmayara por los nervios. Los chicos le dieron palmadas en la espalda a Naruto.

Bien hecho, amigo. Todavía no empiezan las clases y ya tienes una cita. – Dijo Kiba en un intento de abochornarlo y felicitarlo. – Debes enseñarme a hacer eso.

¿Mm? ¿Cita? ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó Naruto.

Oh, vamos. No bromees. – Respondió Kiba.

De veras, no sé a qué te refieres. – Luego de las palabras de Naruto todos mentalmente golpearon su frente con una mano.

 _Vamos, Naruto. Incluso tu estupidez debe tener un límite._ – Pensó Shikamaru.

 _Parece que el estómago no es el camino al corazón para todos los hombres._ – Pensó Chōji de forma graciosa.

 _Aún no ha superado su estupidez._ – Se dijo Neji un poco molesto al ver que el esfuerzo de Hinata no había funcionado del todo.

Está bien, está bien, Naruto. Olvida lo que dije. – Dijo Kiba colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. – Oye, ¿compartirás uno de tus dulces conmigo?

Ni pensarlo. Son para Hinata y para mí.

¿Qué? – Respondió Kiba – _Bueno, parase que al menos valora el regalo de Hinata lo suficiente como para no compartirlo. No está muy lejos de saber la verdad._ Está bien, lo intenté.

Luego de un poco más de caminata llegaron a la escuela. No había muchas personas y aún faltaban treinta minutos para el comienzo de las clases. Realmente habían llegado temprano y el día perecía perfecto: sin problemas ni retrasos en la estación del tren, dulces y un encuentro más que prometedor para Hinata y Naruto, y algo de tiempo libre antes de comenzar las clases; toda una cortina de humo para ocultar lo les aguardaba a todos ese día.

* * *

Sé que voy algo lento con el Naru-Hina, pero no quiero precipitarme con eso. El tercer capítulo está casi listo y será una pequeña reminiscencia a uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la serie. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos. Aquí la tercera parte de "La Escuela de la Hoja". Como había dicho, aquí hice una pequeña reminiscencia a unos de mis capítulos favoritos de la serie.

Gracias, Agustin Monetti, por el comentario. Seguré este fic por unos dos o tres capítulos más, me alegra saber que a muchos les guste mi historia.

Y otra vez: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 3

La campana sonó, anunciando que su tiempo libre había concluido y que las clases iniciaron. Naruto se molestó un poco ya que fue interrumpido por la campana mientras le contaba una anécdota interesante a sus amigos.

Ah. Justo cuando se ponía interesante. – Dijo Sai con decepción

No es para tanto. Aún tenemos el descanso para seguir hablando. – Les recordó Shikamaru.

Se dirigieron a su aula de clases donde Iruka-sensei los esperaba. Iruka aguardó a que todos ocuparan sus lugares y luego comenzó a hablar.

Bueno días a todos. Espero que estén preparados. – Con un tono que daba la impresión de que se traía algo entre manos. La última palabra de la oración combinada con su forma de decirla alertó a todo de inmediato, y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. El habiente del salón se llenó rápidamente de parloteos irregulares difíciles de entender. Sólo algunos comentarios lograban distinguirse: "Lo sabía, examen sorpresa." "¡Nooooo!" "No es justo, no nos dijo nada." Pero Iruka restableció el orden del lugar.

¡SILENCIO! – Elevó su voz repentinamente y todos los estudiantes recuperaron la compostura. – Soy consciente de que no les dije nada al respecto, pero eso es parte de esta prueba. Ahora, antes de comenzar, me llevaré la actividad que les había asignado, así que entréguenme su trabajo.

Cinco minutos después, cuando todos los deberes fueron entregados, Iruka dijo. – Muy bien, la segunda cosa que les diré es que yo no soy quien aplicará la prueba y tampoco estaré aquí durante la misma. Se les ha asignado otro sensei.

Naruto comenzó a sentir un escalofrío que se abría paso desde la base de su espalda hasta se cuello. Sentía que no podía moverse y su estómago era una contienda de emociones que se hacía cada vez más intensa. No le gustaban los exámenes sorpresa, pero nunca se había sentido así por uno, además, en ningún momento Iruka dijo "examen sorpresa", dijo "prueba", y ¿qué era eso de "otro sensei"? No lo hacía sentir mejor.

En ese momento varios senseis entraron al aula e Iruka se retiró. El más grade e intimidante entre ellos dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

Buenos días. Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y seré su sensei durante las cuatro horas de esta prueba.

 _¿Cuatro horas?_ Fue lo que cruzó por la mente de todos en el aula, y cualquiera habría protestado, pero Ibiki tenía un aspecto tan intimidante que te hacía pensar dos veces antes de responderle impulsivamente; y en cambio, lo único que hacían era mirarse de manera indecisa, esperando a que alguien preguntara algo.

Ibiki-sensei. – Shikamaru tomó el valor. – Si vamos a estar aquí durante cuatro horas, ¿en qué momento comeremos?

No se preocupen por eso, al terminar la prueba podrán salir a comer y luego podrán retirarse a sus hogares.

¿Retirarnos? Ibiki-sensei, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Qué sucederá con el resto de las clases? – Continuó Shikamaru.

La prueba de hoy es más importante. Evaluaremos se capacidad de adaptación a situaciones inesperada. Esto les servirá para el resto de su vida. – Respondió Ibiki. – Si ya no hay más preguntas, comencemos.

Ahora mismo tomarán sus perteencias y se retirarán del salón conmigo. – Sólo ibiki y otro sensei acompañaron a los estudiantes afuera del aula y el resto se quedó dentro.

...

La situación no se veía prometedora. Todos esperaban las instrucciones de Ibiki, quien estaba en silencia desde que salieron del aula. Podían escuchar el sonido que provenía del salón de clases cuando los senseis movían los asientos.

 _No tiene sentido. Si iban a cambiarnos de lugar ¿por qué que mover los lugares?._ – Pensó Naruto en un intento de analizar la situación para sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Y lo que siguió lo confundió aún más. Al cesar los sonidos que venían del aula, uno de los profesores salió y dijo. – Estamos listos.

En seguida, Ibiki introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó varias vendas y se las entregó al profesor que estaba a su lado. – Muy bien, cuando diga su nombre, se acercarán a mí para colocarles el vendaje en sus ojos. A continuación, un sensei los llevará al aula y los ubicará en algún asiento. No vayan a quitarse el vendaje hasta que se los indique, y, si por alguna razón se sienten con el atrevimiento, recuerden que el resto de los senseis estarán en el aula vigilándolos. Por último, cuando alguien sea ubicado a su lado, tienen prohibido hablar con él o ella. Descubrirán quién es cuando les diga que se quiten el vendaje.

Ibiki tomó una lista y comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes uno por uno. – Número uno: Shikamaru Nara. – Naruto sintió una punzada en el estómago. No lo nombraron a él pero se alarmó, no quería pensar en lo que sentiría cuando sea su turno. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaba, la palabra "prueba" ya tenía más sentido.

Shikamaru se acercó a Ibiki y este le colocó el vendaje. Luego un sensei lo guió hasta el aula. Al regresar, Ibiki llamó al siguiente. – Número dos: Neji Hyūga. – Naruto entendió a lo que se refería Ibiki cuando dijo "adaptación a situaciones inesperadas", pero le preocupaba el hecho de que aún no tenía idea de qué esperar, y aún no había empezado la prueba.

...

Número Nueve: Naruto Uzumaki. – Naruto se acercó a Ibiki tranquilamente, pero en su interior estaba luchando con sus nervios. Ibiki le colocó el vendaje y otro snesei lo guió hasta el aula. Con su visión inhabilitada no podía ver dónde estaban sentados los ocho primeros que llamaron antes de él, ni siquiera podía ver dónde estaban los lugares luego de que fueron cambiados de posición.

Al sentarse pudo sentir que otro asiento estaba ubicado a su derecha, justo a su lado, pero estaba vacío, podía sentirlo. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea: si era capaz de escuchar los nombres de las personas que iban a llamar, podría descubrir a quién ubicarían a su lado.

El aula estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para escuchar todo a su alrededor y, con los ojos vendados, sería mucho más fácil concentrarse en el sonido. Tranquilo y con un plan que seguir, procedió a ponerlo a prueba, así que estuvo atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera venir de afuera, pero lo que escuchó no fue nada reconfortante. Los primeros sonidos que identificó fueron los pasos de dos personas entrando al aula. Su plan no serviría de nada. _– ¿Habrán sido tan meticulosos como para asegurarse de que no pudiéramos escuchar el sonido de fuera? –_ La actitud de Ibiki y el objetivo de la prueba le hacían pensar que sí. – Ya que. Solo me queda esperar. – Se resignó

Luego de unos instantes, después de que tres personas más entraron, alguien fue ubicado en el lugar que estaba a su derecha, y no tenía ninguna forma de saber quién era.

De pronto, percibió un aroma dulce y, de inmediato, su olfato de llenó de este, casi hipnotizándolo. La fragancia era tan agradable que le hizo olvidar dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, y en un instante, toda preocupación fue reemplazada con tranquilidad, concentrándose solo en el aroma.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco ya que escuchó la voz de Ibiki y eso sacudió su mente del mundo de fantasía en el que se encontraba, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Muy bien, ya pueden quitarse el vendaje.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto al descubrirse los ojos fue mirar hacia su derecha, y para su sorpresa allí estaba Hinata. – _¿Hinata? ¿Siempre ha tenido este aroma?_ – Pensó, para luego olfatear suavemente el aire para llenarse una vez más de esa dulce fragancia.

Como pueden ver, todos han sido emparejados, esto con el fin de poner a prueba el trabajo en equipo. Ahora presten mucha atención porque no voy a repetirlo: Llevarán a cabo un examen escrito el cuál no podrán responder si no cuentan con la ayuda de su compañero, pero ninguno responderá su propio examen. Las hojas que tendrán en sus manos deberán ser respondidas con la información suministrada por su pareja, es decir, estarán respondiendo el examen de su compañero. Sean completamente sinceros entre ustedes, sino fracasarán.

Naruto apenas prestó atención a las instrucciones de Ibiki. El examen había pasado a ser su segunda prioridad. El pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en ese instante era la chica que estaba a su lado, la misma chica que hace casi una hora le había obsequiado unos panecillos dulces hechos por ella misma. – _¿Hinata? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo... cómo es que Hinata pudo tranquilizarme sin siquiera hablarme o sin siquiera verla?_ – Por otro lado, Hinata estaba sin palabra. Demasiado sorprendida y nerviosa como para coordinar sus pensamientos y lograr decir algo. Dirigía sus ojos hacia otro lado cada vez que trataba de observar a Naruto y su cara se había matizado con ese color rojo característico que siempre la invadía cada vez que era presa de los nervios.

Pero Naruto estaba muy ocupado con sus pensamientos como para notar eso. Estaba tratando de entender sus ideas, intentando armar un rompecabezas el cuál no terminaría porque le faltaban piezas, librando una batalla mental la cual estaba perdiendo. Finalmente regresó a la realidad cuando uno de los senseis colocó un par de hojas sobre su mesa y su mente volvió a concentrarse en lo que debía.

Observó su hoja, observó a Hinata y dijo. – Muy bien, Hinata, hagamos esto bien. – Dijo para animarse.

Sí. – Dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Recuerden. – Dijo Ibiki. – La clave para el éxito está en la confianza. Comiencen.

* * *

Bienvenidos sean los comentarios. Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo cuatro, espero no tardarme demasiado. Nos vemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos. Por razones que seguro les parecerán aburridas estuve lejos de este fic. No es lo que quieren escuchar.

Lo único que les interesa son los nuevo capítulo... y también a mí.

Gracias VirgiFedeli por el comentario y el apoyo. En poco tiempo: Capítulo 5

Y, otra vez: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Hinata. ‒ Dijo en voz baja. ‒ ¿Podrías recordarme cómo debo responder las preguntas? ‒ Tuvo que preguntar cuando observó en su hoja:

"Respuestas de:"

"Respondido por:"

Ah... sí. ‒ Sonrió un poco porque eso era típico de Naruto. ‒ Debes colocar las respuestas que yo te diga y yo colocar las respuestas que tú me digas.

Ah, ya tiene sentido. Gracias, Hinata. ‒ Colocó el nombre de Hinata y el suyo. Luego comenzó a ver las preguntas. ‒ ¿Qué es esto? "¿Prefieres el amanecer o el atardecer?"

 _¿Preguntas personales?_ ‒ Pensó Hinata. ‒ _No quisiera revelarle algo vergonzoso a Naruto, pero tampoco quiero mentirle._ ‒ Pensó mientras su cara se enrojecía. – _Por otro lado, Naruto podría conocerme mejor._ – Sonrió.

Pues, a mí me gusta el atardecer. – Dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata. – Hay más colores y se pueden distinguir mejor que durante el amanecer.

¿Qué?... Naruto, recuerda que debes colocar mi respuesta.

Sí, lo sé. Es que pensé que te ayudaría a sentirte más cómoda si conoces mi respuesta antes de dar la tuya. ‒ Dijo Naruto, consideradamente. ‒ Este examen puede parecer sencillo, pero la verdad es que no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a compartir sus gustos, pensamientos y secretos con cualquiera. Por eso la confianza y la seguridad son lo más importante, confío en ti y seré completamente sincero contigo.

Las palabras de Naruto le dieron seguridad a Hinata. ‒ G... gracias, Naruto. Yo también confío en ti y seré sincera contigo.

Bien, ya sabes que me gusta el atardecer, y ¿a ti?

Pues... suelo preferir el atardecer, pero me gusta más la tenue luz de la luna durante la noche. Bien, Naruto, es tu turno. Eh... ‒ Al ver la pregunta Hinata dudó un poco en decirla.

¿Qué sucede, Hinata? ‒ Preguntó al notarla dudosa.

Es que...

Vamos, no seas tímida. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

De... de acuerdo: "¿Te llevas bien con tus padres?"

La respuesta no era desconocida para ninguno de los dos, era un tema incómodo para Naruto y también para Hinata por tener que hablar de eso.

Oh, ya veo... ‒ La mirada de Naruto se oscureció.

Lo siento, Naruto.

Está bien. No tienes que disculparte. ‒ La tristeza se desvaneció casi tan rápido como llegó. ‒ Es cierto, nunca conocí a mis padres, pero aprendí a aceptarlo. Sería muy extraño si nadie hablara de sus padres de vez en cuando. Es un tema muy común, así que no puedo permitir que eso me deprima cada vez que alguien menciona eso.

Admiro mucho eso de ti, Naruto. ‒ Hinata sonrió ligeramente pero no se puso nerviosa.

Gracias. Bueno, siguiente pregunta.

¿Qué? Naruto, espera, ¿no quieres saber mi respuesta?

¿Quieres hacerlo? Te di mi respuesta porque pensé que te ayudaría a sentirte calmada y segura. No quisiera que te desmayaras como suele sucederte.

¿Eh? No, está bien. Quiero compartir mi respuesta contigo. _Veo que está más preocupado de mí de lo que pensaba. O, simplemente no quiere fallar en el examen._ Pues... mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, pero recuerdo que todos los fines de semana realizábamos arreglos florales, y también me enseñaba a cocinar. Esas se volvieron mis actividades favoritas. Mi madre siempre fue muy paciente y atenta conmigo. Mi padre, por otro lado, es muy estricto y exigente con todos, conmigo, con mi hermana menor e incluso con mi primo, pero sé que nos ama, así como también amó a mi madre. Él... tiene una forma... peculiarmente seria de demostrar su afecto.

Naruto observaba a Hinata mientras hablaba. Por alguna razón se sintió cautivado con la respuesta de Hinata. Un tema que siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo ahora lo intrigaba y quería saber más. También estaba sorprendido porque no era exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar. Ya había escuchado que su padre era una persona muy seria pero se alegró al escuchar que tenía un lado cálido. Y, en cuanto a su madre, ahora sabía porqué nunca había escuchado nada de ella, pero aunque se sentía un poco mal por Hinata, estaba feliz de que tuviera recuerdos alegres de su mamá.

Hinata, ahora yo también me siento más cómodo. Esto de compartir las respuestas sí que ayuda, de veras. Quiero que coloques en mi respuesta a mi padrino Jiraiya. Él es lo más cerano a un padre que he tenido.

Y así continuaron, compartiendo sus gustos, disgustos, deseos y detalles de sus vidas. Era como la cita perfecta para Hinata y una experiencia completamente placentera para Naruto, quien comenzó a ver a Hinata de forma distinta, o mejor dicho, comenzó a ver en Hinata muchas cosas que antes ignoraba y que nunca habría imaginado.

Ahora el simple hecho de pensar en Hinata y en todo lo que sabe de ella y ella de él lo hacía sentirse abrumado, débil y desorientado, pero en buen sentido.

Le gustaba la forma en que en ella y su presencia lo hacían sentir vulnerable, y una vez más, olvidó por completo dónde se encontraba, todo lo demás era irrelevante para él, solo podía ver a Hinata como la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Comenzó a sentir que flotaba y empezó imaginar que volaba con Hinata por el cielo nocturno. Hinata tenía puesto un vestido blanco que parecía estar hecho de luz, una luz ligeramente tenue muy parecida a la de la luna.

"Ven, acompáñame. La tierra se ve mucho más hermosa desde la luna." ‒ Era lo que Hinata le decía en su mundo de fantasía.

Iré contigo a donde quieras, princesa. ‒ Respondió Naruto a la hermosa figura que flotaba frente a él, esperándolo para ascender al cielo. Su ilusión era tan vívida que se encontraba hipnotizado y fascinado, y no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo en voz alta y mucho menos notarlo.

¿Eh? ‒ Dijo Hinata, confundida.

De pronto, el cielo nocturno comenzó a desvanecerse detrás de Hinata y fue reemplazado por la pared del salón de clases, y el vestido de luz se apagó para revelar el uniforme escolar.

¿Naruto? ¿Qué estás...

¿Eh? ¿Qué... Lo siento, Hinata. Estaba... eh... no importa. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

Ah... sí. _Acaba de llamarme princesa, pero parece no haberse dado cuenta._ ‒ Pensó Hinata, sonriendo ligeramente. ‒ La siguiente pregunta es: "Cuál es tu aroma favorito."

¿Mmm? ‒ _Claro, ¿por qué no? Soñar despierto con Hinata no es suficiente. Ahora tengo que decirle que hace dos horas ELLA se convirtió en mi aroma favorito._

Pues... ‒ Estaba un poco dudoso en cuanto a decirle la verdad. Quería hacerlo, y además le había prometido ser sincero. Estaba un poco ansioso por cómo se sentiría después de decirle la verdad. Se sentiría nervioso, contento y aliviado.

Desde hace dos horas... tú... te convertiste en mi aroma favorito.

¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué, qué dijiste? ‒ Hinata sintió una oleada de emociones abrumando su estómago, su corazón y su mente. Su rostro que estaba ligeramente rosa ahora se mostraba un poco más intenso. ‒ Na... Naruto... ¿acabas de decir que yo...

Así es, Hinata. Cuando tenía los ojos vendados pude notar una fragancia dulce, suave y agradable que viene de ti. Una fragancia que me tranquilizó y me hizo olvidar todo este asunto del examen. El mejor aroma que haya percibido en mi vida.

Eh... yo... eh... gr... me alegro de que yo sea tu aroma favorito. Y... también me siento... alagada. _¿Esto significa que... le gusto?_

Lo siento, no quería sonar... empalagoso en un momento así, pero te prometí que sería honesto contigo.

 _Tiene razón. ¿Por qué habría de mentir con algo como esto? Y de haber sido así, no habría dicho eso. Quizá sí le gusto._ Tienes razón, lo prometiste.

Claro, jamás te mentiría, princes... Hinata. ‒ Dijo rápidamente esperando que Hinata no lo notara. ‒ Je, je.

 _Lo hizo de nuevo. Me gusta como suena. Creo que podría acostumbrarme._

Luego de más de cuarenta preguntas estaban casi a punto de terminar.

... y, además de los arreglos florales, me volví muy buena en la cocina, puedo preparar muchos platillos y hornear todo tipo de postres. Los postres son mis favoritos.

¡Bien! Esa era tu última pregunta. ¿Y qué tal yo? ¿Aún me quedan preguntas?

Mmm... eh... sí. ‒ Respondió, un tanto dudosa y avergonzada. ‒ Bueno... eh...: "Luego de esta experiencia, ¿crees que tú y tu compañero o compañera podrían formar la pareja perfecta?"

¿Eh? "¿pareja perfecta" ¿es su forma de decir novios? Mmm... Bueno, creo que no debería sorprenderme a estas alturas. Todas estas preguntas son raras e incómodas. Aunque, si lo pienso un poco, seríamos una gran pareja. Te llevaría a ver una película, a comer helado o te llevaría a algún lugar donde se observe el atardecer más hermoso y contemplarlo juntos hasta que el sol se oculte y el cielo se oscurezca.

Eh... ¿ha... hablas en serio?

¡Claro! y yo estaría más que bendecido si fueras mi novia. Eres lista, amable, delicada, muy linda y además eres experta en la cocina. Eres la chica perfecta, de veras.

¿De... de verdad... piensas eso de mí? ‒ Naruto estaba tan ocupado elogiando a Hinata que no pudo notar cómo su rostro cambiaba su ligero tono rosa y se tornaba en un rojo intenso. No estaba avergonzada, solo un poco nerviosa, emocionada y contenta.

Por supuesto. ‒ Respondió sonriente. ‒ ¿Y tú qué piensas, Hinata? ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos, lectores.

Como les dije, he aquí el quinto capítulo de este pequeño fic. Tal vez este sea mi capítulo favorito. Espero que les guste.

Tiene un... nivel de cursilería que causa mucho contraste con mi personalidad. Pero, ¿qué importa?; me gusta.

Bienvenidos los comentarios. Si tienen alguna sugerencia me gustaría escucharla (o leerla, en este caso.).

Y, sí: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Ya estoy aburriendome de escribir eso. Necesito hacerlo algo más creativo)

* * *

Capítulo 5

¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijiste...? ‒ Sus nervios aumentaron un poco. Subestimó la situación, creyó que podría responder esa pregunta al ser parte de examen, pero no contaba con todo lo que había dicho Naruto, "perfecta". Se encontraba vulnerable pero contenta, no conseguía las palabras para responder. Sus nervios, su emoción y su felicidad la abrumaban un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que se desmayara, y, en ese momento, eso era lo que deseaba; desmayarse y salvarse de responder la pregunta.

Se sentiría comprometida si le daba una respuesta, y no quería eso, al menos no en ese momento. ‒ Naruto... yo... yo...

Muy bien, ya se han cumplido las cuatro horas. Suelten sus lápices y esperen a que los senseis retiren sus exámenes. ‒ La voz de Ibiki sonó en todo el salón y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Hinata se alarmó un poco por el anúncio repentino del final del examen y se alivió porque ya no tendría que responder la pregunta, al menos no por el momento.

Las hojas fueron recogidas rápidamente. ‒ Muy bien, los resultados les serán entregados mañana. Les recomiendo no ausentarse porque estos resultados solo se entregarán el día de mañana. Si faltan se los perderán y créanme, no querrán perdérselos. – Era la primera vez que veían a Ibiki, pero había algo en su forma de hablar que lo hacía sonar muy convincente. Ninguno tenía razones para pensar que el sensei los estuviera engañando, y no se sentían con la osadía de ponerlo a prueba. – Bueno, que tengan un buen días.

¡Tanto estrés para esto! Fue el examen más entretenido que haya hecho, y el tiempo pasó volando, ¿no lo crees, Hinata?

Sí, tienes razón. – Volvió a aliviarse porque, al parecer, Naruto había olvidado la pregunta. – Bueno, creo... que nos veremos después.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – Dijo Naruto con un tono ligeramente autoritario mientras Hinata recogía sus cosas.

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Ya podemos irnos a casa, ¿lo olvidaste? _Oh no. ¿Querrá hablar de la última pregunta?_

No, no lo olvidé. Fuiste tú quien olvidó que tenemos una cita pendiente.

¿Qué? _¿Cita? Definitivamente se refiere a la pregunta._ Naruto, yo... yo...

Oh, ¡vamos, Hinata! No pudiste haberlo olvidado. Te lo pedí esta mañana cuando me entregaste los panecillos. Te pedí que me acompañaras a comer y me dijiste que sí.

¡Ah! es cierto. _Después de todas estas emociones lo olvidé por completo._ Lo olvidé, lo siento, lo siento.

Sí, es cierto. Pero no te disculpes, tan solo acompáñame.

Está bien. – Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la llevó hasta el patio del colegio. Tenía el lugar perfecto para comer. Naruto, ¿a dónde vamos?

Ya lo verás. – Naruto seguía caminando y Hinata detrás de él este la guiaba tomando su mano. – _Es como mi fantasía, solo que ahora soy yo quien la guía a ella._

Unos segundos después Naruto se detuvo y Hinata pudo ver un mesa con asientos bajo un enorme árbol en el patio de la escuela.

Me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero estar solo. Es muy tranquilo y silencioso. Te hace sentir que no estás en la escuela. Hasta la comida saber mejor aquí.

Es muy hermoso. No sabía que existía este lugar.

Sí. Creo que nadie más sabe de este lugar. Está vacío cada vez que vengo y no le he hablado a nadie de él. Prométeme que no traerás a nadie aquí ni hablarás de este lugar, solo quiero compartirlo contigo.

Te lo prometo, no lo compartiré con nadie más. – Dijo extendiendo su meñique derecho hacia Naruto en señal de promesa.

Gracias, Hinata. – Uniendo su meñique derecho con el de ella para sellar el juramento. – Ahora, ¡a comer!

Naruto buscó el recipiente con ramen en su mochila y la bolsa con los panecillos que le había regalado Hinata; mientras que ella sacó un bentō de su mochila; un bentō de color morado oscuro decorado con estrellas y una luna en la tapa.

 _Veo que no me equivoqué al fantasear con ella volando por el cielo nocturno._ Veamos qué es lo que trajo para comer la chef maestra.

Je, je. Creo que me sobreestimas, Naruto.

No lo creo. No eres el tipo de chica que dice las cosas en vano o simplemente para llamar la atención; además, no tengo motivos para pensar que estás mintiendo. Nos prometimos ser honestos, ¿recuerdas?

Hinata bajo su cabeza con su cara toda rozada y una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía halagada y un poco avergonzada. Aún no podía resistir los halagos de Naruto.

¿Hinata? ¿qué sucede? ¿dije algo malo? – Dijo, un poco preocupado.

N... no. Para nada, Naruto. E... es solo que... E... eres muy amable.

¿De veras? Te ves un poco... distraida. ¿Segura que estás bien?

S... sí. Estoy bien. Vamos a comer. – Dijo, abriendo su bentō.

De acuerdo. ¡Buen provecho!

Sí. Igualmente.

Comenzaron a comer respectivos platillos. Naruto disfrutaba mucho de su ramen pero no dejaba de ver el bentō de Hinata. Una ración de arroz, varios cortes de salmón y un surtido de verduras. Su bentō lucía realmente bien, tanto que daba la impresión de que Hinata se había tomada muchas horas para prepararlo y ordenarlo tan elaborada y elegantemente.

Hinata comenzó a notar que Naruto que no quitaba la vista de su comida. – Naruto, ¿quieres un poco?

¿Qué? N.. no. Está bien. – Dijo Naruto al ser descubierto espiando.

¿No quieres?

No me malinterpretes. De verdad quiero, es solo que me sentiría mal al quitarte tu comida.

Está bien. Además, que lo pruebes.

Bueno, pero primero quiero que tú pruebes mi ramen. – dijo Naruto, ofreciendo su platillo.

Hinata acercó su boca a los palillos con ramen que Naruto había acercado a ella. Naruto sintió un nudo en su estómago. Fue un poco extraño para darle de comer a Hinata, pero se sentía bien.

Mm... está rico. Tú también eres bueno en la cocina.

Para nada. Solo sé cocinar muy pocos platillos, y son un desastre. El ramen me queda medianamente decente porque lo preparo con frecuencia y, además, es mi comida favorita. No me perdonaría si no supiera prepararlo.

Está bien. La calidad de un cocinero se mide por el sabor de su comida, no por la cantidad de platillos que sepa preparar.

Gracias, chef maestra. Me alegra saber que le gusta mi ramen. – Dijo mientras tocaba su sien con la punta de sus dedos al estilo de un saludo militar.

Je, je. Bien, ahora es tu turno. – Hinata tomó una rebanada de salmón y la acercó a la boca de Naruto del mismo modo que él había hecho.

Naruto volvió a sentir un nudo en su estómago. Ver el rostro de Hinata tan radiante y alegre, observándola directo a los ojos; unos ojos que mostraban un brillo único que lo hacían volver a ese estado de vulnerabilidad y debilidad que había sentido hace un par de horas, pero también se sentía seguro y cómodo. Su cuerpo también reaccionó a lo sucedido, tornando sus mejillas en un matiz rosa.

Sintió que el tiempo se había detenido y deseó que se pudiera quedar así para siempre. Le gustaba cómo esos ojos con brillo lunar lo abrumaban y desorientaban, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca había visto los ojos de Hinata tan de cerca como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Para él, los ojos de Hinata eran mágicos, como si estuvieran hipnotizándolo desatando un montón de sensaciones en él que no podía distinguir y lo único que le importaba era que se sentían bien.

Por otro lado, Hinata estaba más que complacida. Se había imaginado antes tanta veces ese momento, ella dándole de comer a Naruto; para ella era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ese instante, los nervios no la detenían, parecía que todas sus fantasías la habían servido de práctica para mantener la compostura.

Las emociones de Naruto amenazaban con devolverlo a su fanstasía, y por un instante, así fue. Pudo ver fugazmente el cielo nocturno y a Hinata con el vestido de luz.

No es justo, princesa. – Fue lo que dijo el atolondrado Naruto antes de probar la comida de Hinata. – Mm... delicioso.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir, Naruto? – Dijo contenta.

Dije que no es justo, princesa... ¡Mm! – Naruto aún estaba fantaseando, pero al escucharse a sí mismo se alarmó y cerró su boca escondiendo sus labios, abrió sus ojos y su ligera matiz rosa se extendió por todo su rostro. Ya no podía contradecir lo que había dicho.

Sí, eso creí. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Se sentía victoriosa porque ya podía hablar de ese asunto con Naruto. ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

Naruto trataba de mirar a otro lado pero siempre volvía a mirar a Hinata en una vana esperanza de que ella olvidara lo acababa de suceder; pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Hinata, yo... no sé qué me pasa. Estoy... fantaseando contigo... Te veo con un vestido blanco hecho de luz, me... me tomas de la mano para volar a por el cielo nocturno y... contemplar la tierra desde la luna. Tú... tú pareces... la princesa de la luna.

Mientras él hablaba, Hinata se sentía avergonzada; tanto que su cara estaba totalmente roja y una pequeña parte de sí misma se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta. Pero era una parte muy pequeña, ya que también estaba encantada de todo lo que le contaba Naruto, y le gustaba.

Era mejor que cuando le había dicho que es la chica perfecta.

Lamento si te molesta que te llame de esa forma. – Dijo al notar la tonalidad de su cara.

¿Molestarme? Estás llamándome princesa, jamás me molestaría por eso. _Y siendo tú, nunca lo estaría._

Pero, tu cara. ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Naruto y colocó su mano en la frente de Hinata para sentir su temperatura. Él tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse un poca al tocarla.

Estoy bien. – Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y no dijeron nada por un instante.

¿Sabes qué acabo de notar? – Dijo Naruto situando su mano en la mejilla de Hinata.

¿Qué cosa? – Colocado su mano sobre la de Naruto.

No te has desmayado. Creo que el examen te ayudó mucho con tus nervios.

Esa fue la comida más agradable que ambos pudieran recordar haber tenido. El tiempo transcurría muy rápido para ellos y Hinata se entristeció al escuchar el sonido del timbre escolar, anunciando el inicio del descanso.

Ay, no – Dijo Hinata al ser boicoteado su tiempo de calidad con Naruto.

Je, je. No te alarmes, nadie viene aquí.

No es eso. Tengo que ir buscar a Neji y contarle que ya puedo irme a casa.

¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

Mi padre le pidió que me acompañara a casa para asegurarse de mi bienestar; y creo que no me permitirá regresar sola. – Dijo, dibujándose en su rostro un expresión de tristeza.

Pues... yo podría acompañarte a tu casa.

¿De verdad? – Dijo mostrando ese brillo lunar en sus ojos y una felicidad que no se molestó en ocultar.

¡Claro! O mejor dicho: ¿me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa?

¡Por supuesto! – Emocionándose aun más.

Hinata se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y casi sin notarlo, tomó la mano de Naruto para llevárselo y buscar a Neji.

Hinata, espera. Vas muy rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings, readers.

Sí, lo sé. Tardé mucho en publicar el capítulo; o, en este caso, capítulos. Incluso yo me quejaba de todo el tiempo que me tardé.

Pero, bueno. Ya no importa, finalmente culminé este Fic. Esta vez les traigo dos capítulos. Espero que sean de su agrado.

Una vez más: They're not my characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's

* * *

Capítulo 6

... Y esa es la situación, primo. – Dijo Hinata, al terminar su explicación.

Ya veo, y no estaría bien que esperes aquí sin hacer nada hasta que yo termine mis clases para regresar a casa. Pero tampoco puedo permitir que regreses tú sola. – Señaló Neji con una seriedad muy marcada en su rostro. – Tu padre se molestaría mucho con nosotros.

Sí, pero Naruto tuvo una idea. – Dibujándose en sus labios una ligera pero perceptible sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa mientras recordaba la idea propuesta por Naruto: "¿Me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa?"; asimismo llenando su ser de alegría.

¿Naruto?. – Dijo, cortándose su seria expresión reemplazándola con una de sorpresa y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el nombrado como si acabara de notar su presencia. Luego regresó su mirada a Hinata y pudo notar su dicha. – Ya veo. – Sonrió de manera pícara. – Y dime, Hinata, ¿cómo les fue en su cita?.

Todo el disfrute de Hinata se vió perturbado al escuchar eso. No fueron tanto las palabras sino la forma en que las dijo lo que trepidó su ánimo. – ¡Primo!, ¿de qué hablas?, no fue un encuentro romántico ni nada por el estilo. – No lo dijo por sentirse molesta, más bien por pensar que fue descubierta en una escena que ella prefería mantener en privado.

 _Entonces comieron juntos después de todo._ – Pensó sintiendo alegría por el éxito del plan de su prima. – Como sea, ¿cuál fue tu idea?, Naruto.

Sí... – Acercándose un poco a Neji rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su comentario también lo había incomodado a él y no sabía qué palabras usar para decirle que quería acompañar a Hinata a casa. – Bueno... creí que... yo... yo... podría acompañar a Hinata a casa.

Neji pudo observar que Naruto también estaba un poco dudoso, algo que no es normal en él, y comprendió que su comentario lo había sacado de la nube de seguridad y despreocupación en la que siempre anda; y decidió aprovechar eso.

Ya veo. – Sujetó su barbilla y miró hacia otro lado para fingir que estaba pensando, pero sus ojos proyectaban una leve picardía. No tenía ganas de negarse, sino que quería ver la expresión en sus caras si ellos creían que se negaría.

Mmm... Quizá no sea apropiado, podría ocurrirle algo a Hinata. – Eso fue el detonante para que Naruto recurriera a la súplica, lo observó para poder contemplar que estaba juntando sus mano, cerraba sus ojos y movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo. – _Así que va enserio._

¡Por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!. Te juro que no le ocurrirá nada malo a Hinata.

 _Muy enserio._ No lo sé... creo que no debería. – Continuó, con intensión de provocar un poco más de desesperación en Naruto, y logró su objetivo al ver que su expresión fue marcada con desaliento. – _Creo que ya lo hice sufrir lo suficiente._ – Esta bien, puedes acompañarla.

¡Sííííííí! – Exclamó eufórico y su expresión se inundó de tanta alegría que parecía el chico más feliz del mundo, con una sonrisa tan grande en su boca que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

Hinata también estaba contenta pero contenía su alegría; no quería otro de los comentarios de Neji, además se había percatado de su pícara expresión y su sexto sentido femenino le permitió discernir que Neji tramaba algo, como si él se hubiese enterado de algo. – Muchas gracias, primo.

¡Gracias, Neji!. Te prometo que me aseguraré de llevarla sana y salva a casa. – Prometió mientras estrechaba su mano con las dos suyas con algo de brusquedad.

Solo prométanme que no se detendrán a compartir un helado y que luego irán al parque para susurrarse cursilerías al oído; dirígete directo a casa, señorita. – Las palabras salieron de su boca con una seriedad fingida que no se tomó la molestia de aparentar, mientras que a la vez trataba de contener su risa.

¡Neji!. – Su bufido no se hizo esperar, y el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre era la prueba de su enojo; normalmente lo llamaba por el apelativo de primo, en pocas ocasiones lo llamaba por su nombre, y el enojo era una de esas ocasiones. – ¡Ya basta!

Gritarme no es una buena forma de demostrar tu agradecimiento. – Siguió con sus bromas con una postura falsamente seria.

Uush... – Se quejó y se volteó hacia Naruto para tomarlo por un brazo e irse. – Vamos, Naruto.

Sí, claro. Adios y gracias, Neji. – Se volteó hacia Hinata. – Oye, ¿qué le sucede a Neji?, Está demasiado bromista. – Preguntó un tanto extrañado.

Dímelo a mí. Podemos agradecérselo a su novia. Desde que salen ha estado muy alegre y bromista.

Ya veo, entonces Tenten tuvo la difícil tarea de demoler la montaña de seriedad y silencio que era conocida como Neji Hyūga.

No me malinterpretes, me gusta verlo tan contento y animado, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi así; pero creo que paso con sus bromas.

.

.

.

El viaje de regreso fue realmente corto, el hogar de los Hyūga se encontraba a poco más de cuarenta minutos caminando desde la escuela, así que el tiempo volvió a hacer de las suyas y se les escapó rápidamente.

Bueno... ya llegamos, Naruto. – Dijo un poco afligida.

Fue más pronto de lo que creí. Pero está bien, nunca creí que un Jueves podría ser tan divertido. Te veré mañana, Hinata. Espero que aceptes otra invitación a comer en nuestro lugar secreto mañana. Descansa, princesa. – Eso fue lo que dijo antes de seguir su camino hasta la estación del tren.

 _Hasta mañana, Naruto. Lamento haberte mentido._

.

.

.

Esa noche mientras se preparaba para dormir, Naruto repasaba su día acostado en su cama. – _Vaya, que gran día, jamás me había pasado por la cabeza que Hinata podría ser tan grandiosa._ – Cerró sus ojos, dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a evocar en su imaginación cada momento con Hinata.

Primero, su aroma; esa agradable, dulce y apaciguante esencia que lo tranquilizó y lo hizo fantasear placenteramente. – _Me pregunto si esa es su fragancia natural._

Luego se dedicó a repasar algunas preguntas del examen; recordó el encanto de los gestos de Hinata al estar nerviosa y un poco avergonzada, pero que poco a poco se volvió más segura y tranquila. – _Es grandioso verla de esa forma. Que bueno que no se desmayó cuando estaba conmigo._

Al final, y lo que fue más importante para él, su comida juntos. _– Su comida sí que es deliciosa, de veras._

Suspiró y volvió a sus recuerdos, tratando de unificarlos todos un uno solo, lo que produjo una sensación de felicidad totalmente nueva para él; mejor que comer ramen recién hecho, mejor que aprobar un examen o mejor que salir con sus amigos, lo cual no podía entender. – _Hinata es mi amiga, pero ¿por qué me hace sentir todo esto?._

Tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. – _Princesa. –_ Esa palabra lo obligó a abrir sus párpados abruptamente mientras todos los recuerdos de él con Hinata se apilaron en su mente rápidamente detonando una alarma en su interior, como si empezara a notar detalles en sus experiencias de las que antes no se había percatado.

Se vio a sí mismo mientras le hablaba a Hinata durante el examen y escuchaba incrédulo sus comentarios: _"Quiero que te sientas cómoda", "eres mi aroma favorito", "¿te gustaría ser mi novia?". – No puedo creerlo._

Quería detenerse ahí pero no podía, habían más recuerdo esperando aflorar y abarrotar su mente. Su escena cambió al árbol, cuando estaban comiendo y continuó escéptico a sus recuerdos: _"No tengo motivos para pensar que estás mintiendo", "no es justo, princesa", "estoy... fantaseando contigo". ¿De verdad dije todo eso?._

Todo eso se aglomeraba en su mente, y en su interior, sus emociones se manifestaban más rápido de lo que su mente le permitía procesar. Cubrió su rostro con una mano al percatarse de la presencia de espectadores imaginarios que se acumularon para presenciar la verguenza en su rostro.

Todo lo que había compartido con Hinata y todo lo que le había dicho fue especial para él; él había sido completamente sincero, dijo lo que sentía y no se arrepentía de nada, pero se sentía avergonzado porque no había notado la profundidad de su comportamiento y lo que significaba.

Ya veo porqué me llaman cabeza hueca.

.

.

.

La luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, alterando la tranquilidad de sus párpados. – Raaaayos. – Frotó sus manos y decidió volver a dormirse por, lo que para él parecieron, unos minutos. No había conseguido dormir mucho la noche anterior, sus pensamientos solo tenían espacio para Hinata.

Hinata. – Susurró suavemente, deseando tener la suerte de poder verla en sus sueños. –¡RAYOS!. – Sobresaltado, comenzó a buscar su teléfono celular para ver la hora. – ¡¿QUÉ?!. ¡Debo moverme!. – Comenzó a prepararse precipitadamente para el día que le esperaba; recordaba que entregarían los resultados del examen y las palabras de Ibiki, pero esa no era la razón de su apurado comportamiento, solo quería ver a Hinata.

Como pudo, logró ducharse y preparar su ramen para la escuela, pero no tuvo tiempo de comer algo. Estaba más preocupado por alcanzar el tren, lo cual veía imposible. Se apresuró a la estación y, aunque no logró alcanzar el tren adecuado, no pasó mucho tiempo para que otro arribara a la estación.

Bueno, lo peor ya pasó. – Librándose de toda inquietud, pero en ese instante toda la fatiga, producto de su desvelo, comenzó a hacer estragos en su mente. Su sopor era intenso y bostezaba sin parar, casi no pudo notar la duración del viaje y por poco pierde su parada. Su visión estaba tan nublada que apenas podía distinguir su camino y no reparaba en las personas que estaban en él.

Se desplazaba lento hasta el salón de clases; No estaba retrasado, quería llegar al lugar para descansar un poco antes de que comenzaran las clases. Ubicó su lugar y posó cara de perfil sobre la mesa para dormir un poco.

Su siesta finalizó al escuchar el timbre escolar. Se levantó y estiró un poco sus brazos, y al poco tiempo sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a entrar al salón; al verlo, sus amigos fueron hacia él para saludarlo y preguntarle por qué estaba en el salón tan temprano. Él les contó de su desvelo pero no les contó qué lo había causado; o mejor dicho, quién.

Iruka llegó al salón y todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos. – Buenos días, chicos. Espero que hayan hecho un buen trabajo el día de ayer durante el examen. Hoy retomaremos el curso normal de las clases y los resultados del examen les serán entregados antes de salir al descanso.

.

.

.

A una hora para el descanso se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta e Iruka fue a abrirla; luego se dirigió a los estudiantes mientras más otros senseis ingresaban al salón. – Muy bien, chicos, ahora les mostraremos sus resultados. Cada uno de nosotros llamará a uno de ustedes para comprobar si las respuestas que nos proporcionen coinciden con las de sus exámenes. Si fueron sinceros no tendrán ningún problema para aprobar.

Naruto sonrió. Sabían que Hinata y él aprobarían. Se volteó hacia ella para enseñarle el pulgar y dirigirle una mirada de "lo tenemos"; estaba seguro de que no podían fallar. Pero lo que vio fue fue a una Hinata totalmente nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos y con una expresión que mostraba preocupación.

No entendía por qué, estaba totalmente seguro que Hinata no había mentido al dar sus respuestas. – _Quizá solo esté nerviosa._

Había ocho senseis en el salón, incluyendo a Iruka, y cada uno tenía algunas hojas consigo.

Era una tarea realmente sencilla, pero verificar más de cuarenta preguntas por persona requería tiempo. Tiempo que Naruto comenzaba a sufrir con desasosiego y que aumentaba cada vez que llamaban a alguien que no era él.

Faltaba poco más de diez minutos cuando Naruto finalmente fue llamado. – _Empezaba a creer que habían perdido mi examen._

Todo resultaba como él lo había esperado. Cada respuesta coincidía. – Muy bien, Naruto, esas son todas las preguntas. Felicidades.

¿Qué?, ¿está seguro, sensei?, todavía falta una pregunta.

¿Otra pregunta?.

Sí. Era algo como: "¿crees que tú y tu compañero hacen la pareja perfecta?"

¿De qué hablas, Naruto?. No hay tal pregunta en tu examen. Observa. – Le acercó su examen para que pudiera cerciorarse.

¿Qué?, pero, ¿qué es esto?.

¿Todo está en orden, Naruto?

S... sí, sensei. Todo en orden. – No podía hablar de eso con alguien que no tuviera idea del asunto. Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre escolar, anunciando el inicio del descanso. Naruto se alegró por su fortuna, el momento no podía ser más oportuno, ya podía estar con Hinata.

Se giró con una sonrisa y el ceño ligeramente fruncido; pero no por molestia sino picardía, con intención de dirigirle una mirada a Hinata de: "ya te descubrí, chica traviesa. Me debes una explicación."; pero, para su sorpresa ella no estaba allí, había salido del salón.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Naruto se apresuró hasta el árbol, creyó que Hinata estaría allí, pero no la encontró en ese lugar. – ¿Estás evitándome, princesa?

Decidió buscarla por todo el patio. Sus amigos notaron que estaba muy intranquilo y le preguntaron qué estaba pasando, a lo que él solo preguntaba si habían visto a Hinata. Ni siquiera sus amigas la habían visto, y con cada negativa a su pregunta su preocupación aumentaba y se hacía más notoria en su rostro.

¿Están seguras?, ¿no la han visto?. – Preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la preocupación su rostro.

Lo siento, Naruto. No hemos visto a Hinata desde que salió a toda prisa del salón. – Respondió Sakura.

¿A toda prisa?. Quizá sí me está evitando después de todo. – Dejó salir un suspiro de su boca, que era la muestra de la tristeza que estaba atravesando en ese momento.

¿Qué sucede, Naruto?. ¿Por qué tu repentino interés en Hinata?. ¿Descubriste que estás enamorado?. – Intervino Ino, con un tono bromista para molestarlo un poco.

¡Oh!, ¡ya veo!. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste para Hinata se oculte de ti?. – Se unió Tenten a la burla de Ino. – De verdad, Naruto. Tienes que aprender a tratar a una chica.

Pero el comentario no logro el resultado que esperaban. Querían que se molestara un poco, pero él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo con la mirada perdida y tristeza en el rostro. Creyeron que lo habían ofendido.

No sé qué pude haber hecho para que no quiera verme.

Lo siento, Naruto. No sabíamos que... – Dijo Ino al notar la expresión en su rostro.

Ya, ya, Naruto. Está bien. Preguntémosle a Neji, quizá sepa algo de Hinata.

¿Neji?. ¡Ah!... ¿porqué no se me ocurrió antes?. – Se reprochó a sí mismo, pegándose en la cabeza con los puños.

¡Cariño! – Dijo para llamar la atención de su novio.

Hola, chicas. Naruto. – Saludó cordialmente al grupo. Se veía totalmente distinto a como estaba el día de anterior, todo bromista.

¿Qué sucede, Neji?. ¿Alguien te quitó tu desayuno?. Ayer te veías y con ánimos para hacer chistes. Ahora parece que vuelves a ser el tipo recto y calmado de siempre.

El comentario de Naruto sacó a relucir un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Neji mientras trataba de mirar hacia otra parte. – No sé de qué hablas... Como sea, ¿necesitan algo?

Pues, el pobre de Naruto tiene el corazón roto y creemos que tú eres el único que puede ayudarlo a sanar. – El tono dramático de Tenten se hizo notar. – Por favor, querido, debes ser el Cupido que guíe su corazón hasta el amor verdadero.

El comentario de desencadenó un gran rubor en las caras de Naruto y Neji, pero sus rostros mostraban un ligero enojo. Tenten finalmente logró lo que quería: incomodar a Naruto; y con Neji, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Tenten, por favor. No tienes que ser tan...

¡Ya te dije que debes llamarme "cariño" o "querida"!. – Reclamó a pesar del bochorno de su novio.

 _Ya veo que lo que dijo Hinata era cierto. Ni la gran montaña Neji tendría oportunidad contra la gran ráfaga destructora Tenten._ ¡Ya basta!. Neji, ¿has visto a Hinata?

¿Mmm?... ¿Hinata?. La última vez que la vi fue cuando llegamos a la escuela, ¿por qué lo pregun...?. – Y en ese momento comprendió el comentario de su novia. – Oh, ya veo. ¿Y qué necesitas que haga?, ¿que le entregue tu carta de amor?.

El Neji bromista había salido a relucir, aunque el comentario hizo que los ojos de las chicas brillaran ante la idea y que Naruto se enfadara un poco.

¿Carta de amor?. Eres muy romántico, Naruto. – Comentó Ino, mostrándose ilusionada.

Como quisiera que Sasuke fuera así de detallista conmigo. – Se unió Sakura al sueño.

 _Creo que no deb;i haber dicho eso._ – Se lamentó mientras que mentelmente golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano.

¡Ya basta!. ¡De todas formas, Neji tampoco sabe dónde está!. Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. – Cerró sus ojos y agachó su cabeza en señal de tristeza luego dejó escapar inaudible susurro. – Hinata... Princesa... – Y entonces su mente reprodujo velozmente el día anterior con Hinata y se tomó su tiempo para detallar el último momento con ella.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba. De golpe, levantó su mirada y sus ojos mostraban que había recuperado la esperanza. – ¡Neji, ¿me permites acompañar a Hinata a casa?!

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso. La idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza y que Naruto se le adelantara lo había impresionado.

De la misma forma que el día anterior, Neji no iba a negarse, pero quería torturarlo un poco más. – No creo que sea prudente...

¡Neji, por favor, no de nuevo!. – Ya había conseguido una oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Naruto, ayer tenías un motivo por el cual hice una excepción, pero hoy no. Tiene que ser importante.

¡Neji, vamos, déjame acompañarla!. – Juntó sus manos a manera de súplica, haciendo más notoria sus impaciencia. – ¡Por favor!... míralo de esta forma: te estaría haciendo un favor. Además, tendrías tiempo para estar a solas con tu novia.

Buen argumento, pero no sería responsablemente correcto.

¡Por favoooooooor!

.

.

.

La tarde llegaba a su fin. El sol se ocultaba mientras una luz vermilion acariciaba la ciudad. Una chica aún estaba organizando sus cosas antes de ir a casa. De pronto, un sonido la distrajo de sus pensamiento, su teléfono sonaba anunciando que había recibido un mensaje.

 _"Lo lamento, Hinata. Hoy no podré acompañarte a casa. Surgió un compromiso improtante y no pudo avisarte antes."_

Las dudas surgían en su cabeza a medida que leía cada palabra

 _"No te preocupes, le pedí a alguien que te acompañara._

 _Diviértete. Je, je."_

Esa última línea la confundió. Era extraño ver a Neji tan bromista, causaba mucho contraste con su personalidad habitual, y era más extraño que enviara un mensaje de ese estilo. Lo que más le molestaba era que ella fuera el blanco de esas bromas. Y, para antes de que pudiera pensar en quién podría ser la persona que la acompañaría, escuchó algo.

Hola, princesa. – De la nada, y sin que pudiera notarlo, Naruto apareció a su lado. – Te extrañé hoy.

¿Naruto?... _Ya entiendo la última línea del mensaje._ – Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comprender la situación, ni de comprender la situación, ni de saber cómo sentirse. – Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?.

Voy a acompañarte a casa.

¿Qué?... pero... ¿qué sucede?, ¿y qué está haciendo Neji?. ¿De verdad te pidió a ti que me acompañaras a casa?

Pues...

 _Recuerdo._

... míralo de esta forma: te estaría haciendo un favor. Además, tendrías tiempo para estar a solas con tu novia.

Buen argumento, pero eso no sería responsablemente correcto.

¡Por favoooooooo!

¡Vamos, Naruto!

¡Sí, tú puedes!

¡Aumenta la apuesta!

Por un momento olvidó que las chicas seguían ahí disfrutando del espectáculo. Solo tenía espacio en su mente para Hinata y de cómo conseguiría ese obstáculo, que representaba Neji, para estar con ella.

Seguía en silencio, tratando de pensar en un argumento creíble, pero ninguna idea salió a saludarlo. – _¿Voy a tener que decirle?_. Neji...

Lo siento, Naruto. Si no tienes nada más, volveré a mis asuntos. – Se giró para marcharse y las chicas se desilusionaron al ver que Naruto perdía su oportunidad.

Naruto cerró sus ojos, bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños. – ¡ESTÁ BIEN!. _Lo siento Hinata. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo._ – ¡Me enamoré de Hinata!.

 _Fin del recuerdo._

... digamos que Neji confía en mí. _Y como Ino, Ten y Sakura estaban en la escena, toda la escuela sabrá de esto._ – Suspiró. – Hinata, ¿dónde estuviste?, te busqué por todas partes.

Hinata no respondió, estaba avergonzada porque no esperaba ver a Naruto en ese momento, y mucho menos, explicarle su comportamiento. Miraba hacia otro lado con una expresión de entre tristeza y vergüenza.

Perdón, Hinata. Pensé que nos estabamos... ya sabes... acercándonos un poco más. Disfruté todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos ayer... – Dio un suspiro de tristeza. – ... supongo que soy un tonto ilusionado que cree que te sientes igual que yo. Lo siento, me precipité.

¡No, Naruto!. – Alzó un poco su voz para callarlo. – Yo también disfruté de nuestro tiempo juntos, eso no lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué te escondiste de mí?, ¿acaso te dije o hice algo malo?.

No... solo... es que yo... ... lo siento. Estoy avergonzada porque descubriste que mentí. La última pregunta del examen no era real. Lo siento, pensé que te molestarías, y aún más porque te había prometido decir la verdad.

¿Molesto?. No estoy molesto contigo. Además, ya había olvidado todo el asunto de la pregunta.

 _¡Grandioso, Hinata!._ – Se reprochó a sí misma. – _Se lo recordaste._

Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, creo que me dijiste la verdad usando una mentira. – Dijo astutamente.

¿Qué?

Sí. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para saber si yo te aceptaría como novia. – Cerró sus ojos y mostró una gran sonrisa, la expresión que usualmente usaba para transmitir seguridad hacia otra persona. Pero, al repasar mentalmente sus palabras y notar el significado, borró su sonrisa y volteó sus ojos hacia otra parte, tratando de evitar la mirada de Hinata, mientras se ruborisaba y su rostro enrojecía.

Hi... Hinata, quiero saber cómo te fue en tu... eh... nuestro examen.

¿Acaso importa?. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo hicimos excelente. – Ahora que había mencionado la pregunta no quería hablar de otra cosa.

Sí... lo sé muy bien.

¡Entonces por qué lo preguntas!

Creo que... estoy... – Tomó aire. – Estoy intentando inútilmente de que ignores lo que había dicho. Pero, creo que eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Naruto tomó las manos de Hinata y dirigió una mirada profunda a sus ojos, mientras ella yacía allí y sentía que los ojos de Naruto observaban su interior, esperando con nerviosismo las palabras de Naruto.

Hinata, aún me debes una respuesta. Ayer fue el mejor día que haya tenido en mucho tiempo, y fue solamente porque estuve contigo. Fuiste calma en un momento de tensión. Sentí confianza al estar contigo y todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron al percatarse de tu aroma; un aroma que me hizo fantasear contigo y llamarte princesa.

Y todo eso sin mencionar nuestro desayuno juntos y mi desvelo de anoche porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Este cabeza hueca finalmente entendió tus sentimientos, y también descubrió que está enamorado de ti.

Hinata, mi princesa lunar, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

He esperado mucho tiempo para que me lo pidieras. – Se acercó a su rostro y posó sus labios en los de él, fundiéndose en un beso cálido y delicado del cual tomó control rápidamente. Naruto no podía seguir el movimiento de los labios de Hinata, estaba sorprendido porque no esperaba que ella hiciera eso.

El beso se extendió al punto en que Naruto quería probar más y más sintiéndose adicto a de ella, pero Hinata cortó el beso de pronto y lo miró directamente a los ojos, jadeando para recuperar el aire. – Pero... con una condición... Quiero que me... quiero que me llames princesa más seguido.

Todo lo que quieras, princesa. – Sonrió ampliamente y besó su frente. – Vamos, te llevaré a casa. – Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para comenzar a caminar.

Al igual que el día anterior, su viaje a casa de Hinata transcurrió muy rápido, pero esta vez fue mucho más plácido. Finalmente estaban juntos como pareja.

Pues sí... no pude dormir en toda la noche. Mi mente no dejaba de recrear una y otra vez nuestro desayuno juntos y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía.

Hinata lo veía totalmente encantada y no pudo ocultar el pequeño arco que formaron sus labios al sonreír, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Naruto y no pudo evitar decirle. – Te ves hermosa al sonreír así pero, dime, ¿qué te pareció gracioso?.

Me parece encantador que fantasees conmigo. Y me parece irónico y gracioso que te desveles pensando en mí, cuando soy yo la que ha pasado innumerables noches sin dormir deseando que me confesaras tu amor, imaginando a detalle las palabras que dirías para pedirme que fuera tu novia y fantaseando con todas las citas que tendríamos. – Acercó su rostro hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ya no tenemos que imaginar nada. – Colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella, y Hinata respondió posando su mano sobre la de Naruto. – Ahora estamos juntos, princesa.


End file.
